The return of my memories
by semoosss
Summary: "SASUKEEEEEEE, NARUTOOOOO SOMEONE, PLEASE SAVE ME!" I screamed crying for help. He was coming closer and closer again. Why is it always me? What did I do wrong? "I don't want to, please let go off me," I begged, but he didn't show any mercy and then I heard a gunshot...
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**konnichiwa minna san**

**This is my first story, hope you guys enjoy it. And please review what you think. I really want to improve my English writing skills. It took me a while to write this chapter. I kept changing it xD. But this is the final form.**

**Have a good time with reading and see you later guys**

**Chapter I: How it all began**

I will tell you what happened. It all started a year ago. It was just a normal day. Not knowing who I was or what would happen to me since that day my life changed. My parents died a long time ago. Since then I'm living with my aunt and uncle. They took me in with one condition. After I turn twenty, I must leave the house and live all by myself. I actually didn't mind because I was not really fond of that family. They were annoying, not knowing anything about the world outside.

Most of the time I argued with them, they just knew I was right, but still they didn't admit that. I got punished. I went to Uzushio High School.

It was my sophomore year and after graduating I wanted to go to Uzushio University. Our city was small so there weren't many schools around. I liked it there, even though I had no friends, but that changed. Later that year we got a transfer student, she was from Konoha.

She had platinum blond hair and light blue eyes. At first sighed I thought that she was a bitch, so I ignored her. Most of the time, I got in trouble. I don't know how, but somehow strange things happened around me. I was feared because of my brutal strength, even if I didn't want to hurt somebody it happened no matter what I did. Sometimes I lost myself and I even killed somebody.

Rumors kept spreading around. This was just who I was, I didn't ask to be born like this. That's why I don't have any friends. Ino probably heard all the rumors, but she accepted me. A year past by and we started our junior year. The more we were together, the closer we got. We were like sister. We did everything together, if I needed her she was always there for me. Thanks to her I made more friends, people started to talk with me because of her.

However, there was a boy I really hated, but still I couldn't help it and fell for him. But that was the biggest mistake I ever made.

It was almost time for winter break, we had two weeks left. I went to my locker to gather my stuff and he was there waiting for someone, anyway that's what I thought. "Hey cutie, how are you doing?" he said flirtatiously. I looked at him emotionless and said "Can you go aside; you're in front of my locker. I said annoyed. "Aha, trying hard to get, huh?" he said confidently. I ignored him. "Come on, don't ignore me. I know you like Me." he said intrigued. "Hn, you're very fond of yourself, now can you go aside!" I said inattentive.

"Hmm, I like your attitude, totally different from the twig bitches here. They annoy the hell out of me." he said irritated. "Yeah, and right now you annoy the hell out of me!" I snarled and something strange happened around me.

"Woohow, calm down." he said taken aback. I looked at him angered, I was about to punch him in the face. "I'll leave you alone with one condition." he said mysteriously. I raised a brow and said "And that is…?" really annoyed." I leave you alone if you will go on a date with me!" he said demanding. "Like hell I will" I shouted out. "That's fine, then I won't leave." he said stubbornly. "I don't care, I won't go out with you" I said uninterested. And finally he went aside, but annoyed me the whole day.

I couldn't take it anymore so I gave in. "Okay, Okay I do it; just leave me alone" I said tired of his shit. If the situation couldn't get any worse he gave me a sudden kiss and Ino saw that. "Then it's a date sweetheart." he said and left. Before he saw her coming, she hid herself in the corner.

When Deidara got near her she pulled him towards herself and said: "If you will hurt her, I will hunt you down. I can assure you that!" she said sternly. Deidara smirked. "And what's with that stupid grin?" Ino said angered. "Don't get so full of yourself, you bitch. I'll hunt you down. Haha, don't be so ridiculous." he said with an evil grin and then left. Ino was really angry. She calmed down, by stomping some things and went to Midori.

"Hey Mido!" she waved. "Hey Ino!" Midori said happy. Can I ask you something?" Ino asked. I nodded. "Do you like Deidara?" she asked worried. "Ino are you nuts! I hate that douche bag. Why do you ask something like that?" I said irritated. "I saw you kissing," Ino said a little worried. "He really annoyed me and wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to go out with him and then that jerk kissed me." I told her.

"I did some research about him and the rumors are true, he has a bad reputation. He isn't who we think he is. He is dangerous be careful Midori," Ino said. "Don't worry Ino; I know exactly how to tame him. I laughed.

The next day after school he was there again. "Ugh, what do you want this time?" I asked jaded. "I wanted to give you something." I raised a brow "Why?" I said a little confused "You need to wear this for our date tomorrow; I'll be at your house at six 'o'clock. Be ready because I hate waiting," he said. Then, he gave her a kiss and left.

She was nonplussed standing there for a few minutes until Ino came by. "Hello, are you there," Ino waved. "Huh, what did I miss?" I said distracted. "What's that?" Ino said and pulled my present out of my hands. "Oh, that. Nothing special, it's from Deidara." I said like it was nothing special.

Ino opened the present and saw a pretty emerald colored rockstar runway sweetheart mini dress and some black Mary Jane pumps. "OMG, I love it." Ino squealed. I have the perfect hair style and makeup in mind.

Talking about this, they went home. Tonight we had a sleep over. We watched Disney movies. No matter how many times we watch it, it's still fun.

The next morning Ino couldn't wait to make Midori ready for her date, even if it was with Deidara. If it was about fashion Ino was unstoppable. "YO UCHIHA, WAKE UP!" she yelled in a megaphone. "Ah, what I'm awake." Midori said startled and fell from her bed. Ino started with laughing. "HA HA, very funny," I said rubbing my eyes.

Come on, it's almost time. You still need…" before Ino could finish her sentence she was interrupted. "Don't want too and I went to sleep again. This time Ino pulled me out of bed by pulling my hair and forced me to get ready. She really didn't approve to let her go on a date with him, but she was so excited to make her ready.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Midori snarled. She took a bath and then went to wear some comfortable clothes before she had some breakfast, actually lunch because it was already 1 'o'clock.

After the lunch, Ino forced me into my dress and did my hair and makeup. Never thought a girl could be so unwilling to make herself ready for a date. "Finally, you're done." Ino sighed. And, then Deidara rang the bell. Ino went to open the door and then Midori came down the stairs.

Deidara gaped. "I know right!" Ino said confidently. Wow, you look beautiful, better than I expected," he said. Her hair was braided curly half updo with Braided Bangs. Her makeup was light so her eyes would spring out and she had bright red matt lipstick on. "Hmm..." she said examining Deidara. He was wearing dark grey jeans with a light grey shirt and a black vest with a loose necktie. His hair was as always the same. "Not bad yourself Dei" she said giggling.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "You will see when we arrive." he said mysteriously. After driving for an hour to Tokyo, he stepped out and opened the door for her like a gentleman. "Here we are." he said. We were in Tokyo. I couldn't believe it. "Sugoi, why are we here, what are we going to do?" she asked. He took her hand and walked her to a fancy restaurant.

"Wow" was the only thing I could say. Deidara smirked. "Do you like it here?" I was speechless. After eating they went for a walk over Tokyo. All those deemed street lights were shining creating a romantic atmosphere and then it started to snow. I couldn't help, but fall for him. He was kind, gentle and all. But that was what I thought.

After two months of dating, my situation got worse. I skipped classes, started with smoking and alcohol; I even got myself a tattoo. It was a feather with an infinite sign behind it. In that sign stood love and live. My notes dropped, but for the first time I didn't care.

The more we kept dating, the worse it went with me. I shut everybody out. Ino tried so hard to help me out. But it only got worse. There were rumors going on that Dei was cheating on me, I wanted some prove so I followed him a whole day. And, then I saw it. The rumors were true. I saw him kissing another girl. But still I followed him to his house. Oh shit, why did I go to his house? I thought. And, that was the last straw I saw them having sex. I was terrified, he was such an animal. I couldn't bare this anymore, so I burst out in tears.

After a long time of crying I collapsed. Deidara came out of his apartment with that girl and saw me lying on the ground; the girl luckily didn't notice me and went home. Deidara picked me up bridal style and brought me in his apartment and lie me down in his bed. I was unconscious so he took advance of me and started stripping me.

At that moment I gained back my consciousness, but he started hitting, kicking and punching me. I fell on the ground and the situation didn't get any better. While he was enjoying himself, I screamed from the pain and begged he could spare me. I couldn't do anything, this was the first time in years I felt helpless.

He took me forcefully and lie me down on his bed again and sat on me missionary style and held my wrist so I couldn't move. All my clothes were thrown somewhere; my wrist was starting to get blue because of his painful grip. I screamed but, no one could hear me. I was there lying naked and under the bruises in his bed, I was hoping somebody would save me. He came closer and closer.

Then, he said "I waited so long for this moment, I never really loved you. It was all an act, so I could get in your pants. He started licking and kissing me everywhere. He almost got my virginity, but then somebody stormed inside. I was in tears and couldn't see who it was. "GET OFF HER YOU CRAZY PSYCOPATH!" Ino screamed.

"Ino", I cried recognizing her voice. "I called the police they are on their way" she assured me and halted a pistol pointed at Deidara. But Deidara pulled out his own pistol and shot Ino.

"NO, INO" I screamed blinded by my tears. Finally, the police sirens were heard everywhere. And, then the police stormed inside. They took Ino in care and arrested Deidara. His last words were: "I will definitely get my revenge, just wait, my love."

They brought Midori to the hospital and examined her if she got executive GR injury. She had bruises everywhere, her wrist almost turned black, her lips were bleeding and she broke her leg. Also, she was traumatized for life. She needed to stay in the hospital for 24 hours and then she could go back.

Luckily Ino wasn't shot at a vital point. They took her immediately in surgery. "The doctors came to my room and assured me Ino was fine. Your friend is smart, she wore a bulletproof vest, but the bullet went through it. She wasn't that much injured. Tears fell from my eyes. I never felt so relieved.

They put me and Ino in the same room. The next morning we both woke up. "You were right Ino, if only I had listened to you, all of this wouldn't have happened." I cried. "Midori *cough cough*, don't cry. I'm *cough cough* always here for you. *cough cough* "Don't force yourself to talk Ino," I said worried. Do you ... remember our promise...? We are ... sisters for life." Ino forced herself to speak. Midori looked in her eyes and cried. "Ino, I'm glad I met you," she cried tears of joy. "Go to sleep, tomorrow we can go home," Ino said and so they slept.

**To be continued...**

**HAHA, we meet again. Hope you guys loved it. Right now I'm working on my new chapter, so soon I will release it. Love you guys xxx. And tell me want you thought.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving forward

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I was really busy with school.**

**I had finals and then school went hell.**

**But I finally post it; the next chapter won't take so long, I promise.**

**Have fun reading and review what you think.**

**Chapter II: Moving forward**

Midori kept waking up; the images kept coming back of that night. Every time he got closer to her she screamed. Doctors came in and calmed her down. "Poor child," one of the doctors said. They assigned her to a clinic with girls around her age that got traumatized with being (almost) raped.

There she learned how to live with her fear and they assured her, she never would see him again. In the vacation she stayed home for a while to calm herself down. Meanwhile she worked hard on her school and worked so hard that she wouldn't have any backlogs in her third year. The vacation passed by, it was an absolute hell for Midori, but she did it.

It was already time for school and this was her second last year. Luckily she wasn't expelled. All she wanted was a fresh start and didn't want to get involved in things. Since that day with Deidara she made a promise to herself. She won't fall in love with a guy, at least not now.

Nobody dared to talk about the events with Deidara and Midori. Everything went well, she got her normal live back and all she wanted was being accepted and not seen as a monster. The time passed by and she was still feared.

But there was a girl, her biggest enemy. Midori had fought so much with her, the tension between those two was huge. She was the niece of the principal and that was the reason she always got away with so many things.

The next day Midori and Ino went to school as usual. This will be a normal day like always; Midori thought. But then they encountered Yuri in the classroom. Normally they would sit as far as possible from each other, but there was no other place.

The teacher went out for 10-20 minutes. And, there it all started. She mentioned something about Deidara and Midori couldn't handle it anymore and got up to beat her up. Yuri was fighting like a little girl only with bitch slaps and pulling hairs etc, but Midori fought with all her might. She kicked her ass with her monstrous strength into a hospital.

The students quickly rushed outside, when they saw Midori fighting. Scared to be caught up in the fight, one of them went to get their teacher. But Ino stayed by her side and took care of Yuri's friend who kept interfering.

Side by side they taught them a lesson, but Midori lost control. This time she went too far. She kept hitting, kicking and punching Yuri until she was seriously injured. Ino tried to stop her, but couldn't. Suddenly she hit Ino and then she realized what she did. She curled up in a corner crying and freaking out until their teacher rushed.

"OMG, what did I do; how did this happen? No, it can't be; they can't be death." Midori freaked out. The teacher yelled "Somebody call the alarm number, hurry."

Everybody went inside and saw Ino, Yuri and Misa lying on the ground. Some screams were heard, when they saw all the blood. One of the students had the courage to go to Midori and said, "Midori, why did you do this; how could you do this to her? Are you even a human?" Midori looked at the boy, who she recognized to be Akira.

She couldn't take this anymore and run away, but right when she wanted to run away the teacher caught her. "Midori, you have some explaining to do" the teacher said in a serious tone. And, then Ino gained back her consciousness. "Sensei, Midori did nothing wrong, Yuri started all this" she said a bit dizzy. "Ino, you don't know what you're saying. Go get some rest" the teacher said. "No, sensei. I'm perfectly fine. If Yuri didn't say anything about Deidara this wouldn't have happened" she defended Midori.

She grabbed Midori's hand and left the classroom. And, then the paramedics rushed in. They immediately took Yuri; meanwhile Misa gained back her consciousness. Down the halfway Midori started to cry. "Sorry Ino, it's my entire fault. I even hurt you. I thought I lost you" Ino looked towards her, then she embraced her in a hug and told her that everything will be alright. "Are you sure? I didn't do anything wrong?" I said sobbing. "No, you didn't do anything wrong; she deserved it!" Ino assured her. Just relax. And so they went home.

The next day Midori and Ino went to school; Midori couldn't forget what she did to Yuri. Even though she deserved it, but I didn't had the right to kick her ass into the hospital.

They went to class as normal, many people were whispering about the events of yesterday. Ino and Midori heard them saying: "Look at that monster, don't interrupt with her or anything." Midori new she couldn't do anything about this, she was born this way.

And then the bell rang signaling the classes would start. Meanwhile the teacher went inside and gavea piercing look towards Midori. "Why is everybody giving me that look; I know, I went too far, but she asked for it." Midori yelled angered. Ino tried to calm her down, but it was no good.

And then the principal called them. "Midori, Ino; my office NOW!" she said furiously. Ino looked towards Midori and she looked back. "SHIT, we are screwed" Midori said to Ino.

Once they entered her office, the principal pierced a look towards them. If looks could kill, they were already death. "Come in girls, I have a lot to discuss with you" she said. Midori and Ino looked at each other then went inside.

"Ino, Midori; this is the last straw. I've been thinking and you cause a lot of trouble for us, at first the incident with Deidara and now you kicked my niece into the hospital and I've come to a des..." she was about to say something, but Midori and Ino interrupted her. "But Rin sama we did nothing wrong!" they said in unison. "And it's not our fault that your bitch of a niece is so full of herself and keeps challenging us" Midori said. "Look at the..." Ino was about to say something, but the principal interrupted her.

"Enough is enough!" she said rising her voice. Midori and Ino never saw this side of her. They went immediately silence "You are expelled, never come back to this school again" she said fierce. "You know what principal, go fuck yourself" Midori said annoyed and was about to leave until the principal started to talk again. "Young lady, you can't talk like that to an elder" the principal said. "You don't deserve my respect" Midori screamed back and dashed the door. "She is right Rin sama, go to hell" Ino said and left after Midori.

"Mido, wait for me!" Ino yelled running after her. She finally caught up. "Hey, calm down will you!" Ino said worried. "No, I won't I need to leave this place" she said frustrated. Ino looked at her, a sight of her friend she never saw. "Since day one, everybody is giving me the same look. I can't take it anymore, why is everybody judging me only by my strength, I mean no harm" she cried out loud. I only wanted some friends, not only the students dislike me, the teachers too. It's like they know something about me, what I don't. Sometimes I really want my memories back" she cried. Ino looked at her not knowing what to do with her friend. She was crying and she never thought Midori would break like this.

In such a short time she got through so much. She was always lonely. "Then ... then you came along. I hated the thought of getting a new classmate, I thought by myself: again someone who will judge me and shut me down like everyone else. But you were the only one who saw the real me. I was so happy, I finally made a friend" Ino couldn't take it anymore and embraced her in a hug. "Mido, do you remember what I said back then; our promise. She looked at Ino with red eyes. "Yes, I do" she said.

"When it hurts to look back and you're afraid to look ahead. You can look beside you and your best friend will be there" they said in unison. "You know Ino, I really do love and never want to lose you and if I say never I mean never" Midori said crying tears of joy. Come, come don't cry. It's alright, I'm always with you" Ino said comforting her.

Their homeroom teacher came by and looked at the crying Midori. "Serves you right, I hope I never see you, you monster" he said to her. Midori was about to beat him up, but Ino stopped her. "Don't do it, he isn't worth your time" Ino said. "Yeah listen to that ugly pig of a friend, she is right you know" he said making Ino angry. "You know what, I take back what I said" she looked at Midori and nodded to each other. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the teacher screamed.

The next morning they came to school to grab their stuff and go home. The principal called them again to their office for the last time. "Girls, this is finally the last time we will see each other, I hope you enjoy your next school" she lied. "Don't act all fake, you ugly whore" Midori snarled. "Excuse me!" the principal said. "Yeah you did hear me, what can you do, I'm already expelled" Midori said.

"Thanks to you my niece is in a coma" the principal cried. "Like I give a fuck, Midori said, you didn't even care about me, I was almost raped and I was abused, Ino was shot and the only thing you say is, you did this, you did that, my niece this, my niece that" Midori yelled out.

"At first I was really worried and scared that I killed her, but now I don't give a fuck. That bitch of a niece of yours can go to hell together with you" Midori said.

Midori looked at Ino, who gave her a disapproval look, but Midori didn't care. "I'm not sorry at all, she deserved and somebody needed to teach her a lesson" she said. "Since day one, you are a problem for us all, do you know how many teachers suggested expelling you?" she said. "I don't care, it's already done and they will ever see me again" Midori said.

Midori knew where this was going and didn't want to argue with her, so she left. "Young girl, come back here" she yelled, but Midori didn't listen and slammed the door and left with Ino.

Together they ride back home. "How am I supposed to tell my parents I got expelled?" Ino freaked. "Don't worry Ino, they will understand" Midori assured her. "I know, I just got here and next year is our senior year and this will come to stand in our student files. Universities won't accept us" she stressed out.

"Ino, you are stressing too much, just relax. Everything will be fine" Midori said. Ino still went on and on. And, then Midori slapped her. "Ino calm down will you. It isn't that bad. Everything will be fine" she said. "Thanks Mido, I shall tell them. They know what to do" Ino said coming back to her senses.

Later that day, Ino called her parents and told them everything. They got a little mad, but understood why she did it. If it was to protect her friends her parents wouldn't be that mad. Her parents suggested she should return to Konoha High. And, so they did.

My uncle and aunt where actually happy, that I finally needed to leave the house. They weren't even mad at me. My aunt went upstairs to pack my stuff with joy. Tobi was dancing and singing in joy "Midori is leaving, Midori is leaving!" My uncle didn't care, he was sitting there and told me "I'm not giving you anything and I'm not going to pay for your studies and stuff"

And the next day we left to Konoha.


End file.
